wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sapphire.
Appearance Sapphire is mostly blue with a lighter underbelly and darker spine. Her wing membrane ripples from light to dark. Her eyes are a sparkling dark sapphire blue. History Sapphire was hatched by Primrose and Geckotail in the RainWing hatchery as usual RainWing traditions and methods. For the first few years of her life, she was raised like every other RainWing. While practicing venom shooting, she discovered that one of her friends, Mambo, was her brother. The two then stuck together side by side and promised to always look out for each other. One day, the two were out exploring when they stubbled upon the border of the Mud Kingdom in the middle of a horrific battle between MudWings and IceWings. The two got caught in the battle and kidnapped. Sapphire was taken by IceWings and her brother taken by MudWings. She was knocked out but when she woke up, she was near the border of the Ice Kingdom. Immediatly she sprayed her venom and ended up killing one of Queen Glacier's sons. As punishment, she was defanged, her fangs ripped right out of her jaw. She was then released into the cold fronteir of the Ice Kingdom. Slowly, she made her way back to the rain forest, nearly starving to death in the desert. She would have never made it if it weren't for a friendly SandWing who helped her. When she returned, she got an aweful infection from where her fangs had been ripped out. The RainWing healers didn't know how to cure it so Sapphire took matters into her own hands and created an ointment that slowly killed off the infection. From there she devoted her life to being a healer and has made many medicines for all kinds of illnesses and infections. When the NightWings came to the rainforest after their old home was destroyed, Sapphire was brought a small NightWing dragonet named Mindless who was very ill. She saved the young dragonet's life, curing her cough from the volcano smoke. The dragonet's mother Doomclaws however neglected the young girl and one day, never came back for Mindless. Feeling pity for the poor dragonet, Sapphire took her in as her own and raised her. She later found out that Mindless was dyslexic which was the whole reason her mother abandoned her in the first place; because she thought she was crazy. Sapphire though saw through this and loved Mindless anyway. She would always sing to her before she went to sleep and would comfort her when she was bullied by other NightWings. She even attacked a NightWing who was pestering and harming Mindless. Sapphire made sure that Mindless was accepted by the RainWings who couldn't care less if Mindless of dyslexic or not. During those many years after being kidnapped by the IceWings, Mambo had always been on her mind. She eventually left Mindless in the care of good friends and went to the Mud Kingdom in search for her brother. Her search brought her to the Palace of Queen Moorhen where her brother was kept as a servant. Mambo was glad to see her but Queen Moorhen refused to let her brother go. Furious, Sapphire asked Queen Glory to send an army to the palace and demand for the release of Mambo. Glory agreed and flew with 100 RainWings to the Mud Kingdom. Queen Moorhen wasn't amused or freighted but after the RainWings demonstrated their venom, Moorhen gladly handed Mambo back to his tribe. Sapphire was glad to have Mambo back and was happy to introduce Mindless to her uncle. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (AvalonCat)